


clube dos corações partidos

by asasreticentes (wingsaloof)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Kuroko no Basuke Extra Game, Love Polygon, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Translation
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsaloof/pseuds/asasreticentes
Summary: "Kurokocchi ama o Kagamicchi, Kagamicchi ama o Kurokocchi. Não tem espaço pra mim entre eles."(tradução das tags: polígono amoroso, atração unilateral)
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kise Ryouta/Kuroko Tetsuya
Kudos: 2





	clube dos corações partidos

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [heartbreak club](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4421021) by [wingsaloof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsaloof/pseuds/wingsaloof). 



> tradução feita em Junho de 2018
> 
> postado em outros sites com o nome "heartbreak club", mas como também é o nome da original em inglês, pra não confundir, troquei o nome pra postar aqui

Essa estava sendo a semana mais diferente da vida dele. Normalmente, era a mesma coisa todo dia: acordar junto com o sol, tomar uma boa xícara de café e depois ir caminhar. Antes de ir pra escola, ele tomaria uma chuveirada, e aí era hora de encarar o trem junto com sua garrafinha de suco verde e seus fones de ouvido. As aulas passavam correndo, e de tarde era a melhor parte do dia: o treino. Junto com seus colegas, ele jogava basquete até de noite, e então era hora de ir pra casa, isso se seu agente não ligasse chamando-o pra uma reunião urgente. Sem contar quando ele tinha que faltar o treino pra ir trabalhar. Só bem depois de meia-noite que, exausto, ele se jogava com tudo na cama, finalmente podendo descansar um pouco. 

Mas nos últimos dias, depois da aula, seu treino era um pouco diferente. Ele se reunia com velhos amigos na academia do técnico da Seirin, que passava exercícios muito mais intensos pra eles. Pelo menos, enquanto ele jogava, ele se divertia muito mais que o normal e podia esquecer um pouco dos próprios sentimentos.

Já que a vida dele era uma correria, ele tinha que almoçar enquanto o pessoal ainda estava chegando. Sentado nas arquibancadas, sua marmita da loja de conveniência podia estar fria, mas pelo menos era comestível. Pelo menos ele podia assistir seus colegas chegando pra se distrair da temperatura da comida, por mais solitário que isso fosse.

Kise Ryouta, o modelo colegial super popular, estava se sentindo isolado.

É claro que isso vai soar estranho pra um desconhecido, mas ele sabia o motivo exato disso, e ele estava entrando no ginásio nesse momento.

Dois meninos, um de cabelo azul claro e um ruivo alto, conversavam alegremente, um sorriso no rosto do mais baixinho. Suas mãos estavam discretamente se segurando, um gesto de afeição discreto entre o casal. Forçando uma risada, Kise gritou um "boa tarde!" antes de se concentrar de novo no seu almoço. Ainda bem que ele era bom ator, era difícil demais ter que fazer isso toda vez que via eles.

Quando Kise descobriu sobre o relacionamento deles, um turbilhão de sentimentos o atingiu em cheio. Inveja, tristeza, raiva, um bando de coisas vindo simultaneamente em cima dele. Por que o Kagamicchi? Ele já amava o Kuroko desde antes desses dois se conhecerem. Por que não ele? Todas aquelas vezes que o Kurokocchi rejeitou ele foram porque ele já amava outra pessoa? 

E ele não percebeu isso?

Será que ele tinha ficado cego de amor?

Desde então, o loiro perdeu inúmeras horas de sono, passando mentalmente o mesmo mantra.

"Kurokocchi ama o Kagamicchi e Kagamicchi ama o Kurokocchi. Não tem espaço pra mim entre eles."

E repetia.

Não importava quantas vezes ele fazia isso, não entrava na cabeça dele. Quando Kagami o cumprimentou de volta, ele forçou mais um sorriso e engoliu um pedaço de brócolis.

"Como que você consegue ficar com essa cara felizinha com isso tudo acontecendo?" Ele não tinha notado quando o rapaz se sentou do seu lado. Aomine, um cara que podia ser considerado, mais ou menos, um dos seus melhores amigos, por assim dizer. Ele podia agir de maneira rude, mas pelo menos seu coração estava no lugar certo. Ele tinha sido a inspiração dele pra começar a jogar basquete, e Kise sentia que devia uma ao colega por isso. Gostava de conversar com ele, e o cara era bem engraçado quando queria, mas Ryouta nunca tinha o visto tão sério antes. 

"Eu tenho que aguentar." Seu sorriso falso se esticou mais um pouco. "Eu sou o modelo e jogador de basquete favorito de todo mundo aqui, Kise Ryouta!" Essa era sua imagem pública. Um modelo popular, uma criatura que inspirava confiança e trazia um pouco mais de brilho pra vida das pessoas. Com uma existência assim, era o destino dele sorrir sempre, por mais difíceis que as coisas ficassem. "Além do mais, ficar triste não vai fazer ele ficar comigo." Cada palavra que saia de sua boca vinha com mais dificuldade que a anterior. Sua língua se enrolava e estava se sentindo sufocado, seus olhos e rosto estavam queimando. "E ele parece tão feliz com o Kagamicchi..."

Enquanto terminava a frase, sentiu gotas de lágrimas escorrerem por suas bochechas.

"Que isso...?" Passou as mãos debaixo dos olhos, tentando secá-los. Rindo de nervoso, abaixou a cabeça.

Enquanto isso, seu amigo já tinha se perdido nos seus pensamentos.

'Não tem como eu perdoar eles... Se você me amasse, você não estaria chorando assim...'


End file.
